


毛巾

by Si_Cha



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy AU, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Si_Cha/pseuds/Si_Cha
Summary: 阎森的毛巾不见了。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 与真人无关。  
> 梗来自大蟒从继科手里抢毛巾有人转发想到指南以及其他的。

飞船在星际间平稳地飞行，透过前方的玻璃，孔令辉望见一片漆黑的外太空，远处有各类星体散发的光芒。孔令辉见多了这场景，已经不再为此感到惊奇。他没再去看前方，而是将视线落在了身旁的阎森上。  
阎森的刘海被自己捋得乱糟糟的，他端着一杯茶，抿了一小口，看起来很平静。但孔令辉不这样想，他向桌底下看了一眼，果不其然，阎森就像脚踩缝纫机一样，飞快地抖动着。孔令辉没去问原因，他相信过不了多久，阎森便会主动开口。  
阎森又喝了一口茶，茶杯里已经只剩下舒展开来的碧螺春。他停下不断抖动的腿，从口袋里摸出一包烟和打火机。手腕一抖，抽出一根放入唇间，尽管舱内没有风，他还是将右手拢在嘴边，再按下打火机。阎森选飞船的时候，特意挑选了带有顶级过滤装置的型号，就是为了能好好抽烟，和他一起的孔令辉没说什么，提供资金援助的王励勤都没说什么他能说什么。现在孔令辉却为阎森的选择在心中鼓掌，一点烟味都没有，高科技就是好。  
“小辉啊，”阎森又开始抖腿了，“我毛巾掉了。”

一周前，阎森应邀去王励勤家。他很喜欢开飞船，秦志戬曾说，就是给他一架零代飞船，他也能开。但是他暂时还没有钱买很好的飞船，只好当个搭车客，转了三四趟，才到王励勤家。最后一次搭乘中，还曾穿过一大片太空垃圾，船体震动十分强烈，对面的——阎森不太清楚是什么星人——已经滩在地上，阎森很好奇他是如何保证巴别鱼不从耳朵里掉出来的，话又说回来，他的耳朵在哪里？阎森的表现则很典型，他紧紧地攥住了手中的毛巾，《指南》封套上的“别慌”这两个大字让阎森稍微镇定了一些，而太空垃圾这一条目下的应对方法让他又镇定了一点点，不过如果他可以的话，现在准会离飞船远远的。  
不过结果正如《指南》上所描述的一样，什么事情都没发生，他安全地到达了目的地。向船主道谢过后，他转身迈出一步，却被船主一脚踢下飞船，船主嘴里骂骂咧咧的。阎森一边揉着屁股，一边暗自感叹对方母语中脏话的多样性。  
一只手伸在自己面前，他抓住，接着被对方拉起。阎森跟在王励勤身边，拍拍屁股上的泥土，向他描述自己所遇到的生物。  
“或许是肉足人，你看看？”  
阅读完条目后王励勤说的话得到了证实。马琳王皓陈玘都在他家做客，他和大家分享了这件事。  
“举报啊！”马琳一拍大腿，虽然是陈玘的，“咋能让鱼这样坑咱们呢！应该翻成反话才是。”说完马琳就给总部发了一封注定不会有回应的邮件。  
阎森在王励勤家待了四天，期间吃过小龙虾生煎、阎森做的可乐鸡翅、王励勤做的拍黄瓜炒整根火腿肠（虽然阎森吃完了但是当然他当然会先鄙视一番），看过电影打过球，睡了几次觉玩得很开心，拿到了王励勤资助的钱，从来没有需要毛巾的时候。  
（绝对不是因为睡了几次觉所以拿到的钱，完全不是这样！）  
阎森本想和王励勤一起挑选飞船，结果对方临时有事只好叫上孔令辉。十二个小时前，他买好了飞船。  
不过前面讲的这些事都不重要，重要的是，他在一个小时前意识到毛巾似乎不见了，半个小时前确认了这件事。

“完了！”桌上的马克杯被孔令辉不小心扫落在地，伴随着马达运转的嗡嗡声，清洁机器人迅速地出现在桌子旁边，将碎片扫入机身内，十五秒后一个完整的马克杯又出现在机身顶端。孔令辉拿起马克杯，里面没有任何液体。  
桌上《指南》的封面映入眼帘。“别慌！”  
“我没慌，你才慌，你看看。”孔令辉指着阎森双踩280的腿，阎森迅速停止了抖动，“我就是很震惊而已，你去趟大励家被恋爱冲昏头脑了吧？”  
“对！大力，我毛巾肯定忘在他家了。”阎森冲到控制台前，输入了新的坐标，只顾想着毛巾，完全忘了王励勤说过自己有事。  
飞船减速转向，阎森看了一眼预计到达时间，仍旧十分惊慌。但即便如此，他也没有在转向完成后将船体速度调到允许范围内的高值。  
飞船前行一段时间后，孔令辉说，“要是有‘黄金之心’就好了对吧？”但是他没有得到任何回答。紧接着控制台上指示灯亮起，孔令辉走上前看了一眼，是搭车客。他看着阎森手上的动作，“你不会是要把他接上来吧？”  
“当然。”阎森按下了几个按钮，十几分钟后，飞船悬浮在附近一个星体上方，搭车客出现在飞船内。阎森定睛一看，“诶？大力？”他瞪大双眼。  
王励勤做出同样的举动，“你怎么会在这？”  
“我正要去找你。我还想问你怎么会在这搭飞船呢？”阎森抓着王励勤的手，走向主舱室。  
王励勤用右手做了一个手势，一张没有腿的椅子从桌子底下滑出，他坐在上面，椅面自动调整到一个合适的高度。“秦指请吃饭，去了宇宙尽头的餐馆，结果他飞船被偷了。”  
“你说有事就是老秦请吃饭？”阎森边说边为王励勤准备了一杯植物蛋白饮品。  
“对。让他和两个小的一起他偏要拉上我。”  
“然后他的飞船就被偷了，我知道了。”阎森说完没有给王励勤任何反驳的机会，接着问道，“你有没有看到我的毛巾？”  
王励勤的眉毛扬起，双眼大睁，一张脸上满是震惊，“什么？”  
阎森没有说话，只是握紧重新装满水的茶杯，看着王励勤。  
王励勤看着他，又转头看向沉默的孔令辉，孔令辉摆手，表示他什么都不知道。“你确定你毛巾在我家吗？”  
“应该是的，穿越太空垃圾的时候还攥着的。我隐约记得我它扔在了你桌上。”  
“哪个桌子？”王励勤感到了一丝丝的心累。  
“某一个乱糟糟的桌子吧，不然我走的时候肯定会发现。”  
王励勤揉了下额头，“我没看见。”他从挎包里掏出叠得整整齐齐的白色毛巾，递给阎森，“不然你先用下我的？”  
阎森接过毛巾，摊开后抓着一角吸了一口。跟自己的味道完全不一样，应该是十分健康的配方，但又有着熟悉的味道，让他安心。他将毛巾塞到王励勤手里，王励勤将其叠好重新放入挎包内。  
“我先去你家看下在不在吧，完了以后要是不在你家的话再问问看别人。”阎森不再抖腿了，表情也放松了不少。  
“我怎么办？”孔令辉嘴里塞着不知哪儿拿来的小零食，望着阎森。  
“半路把你扔国梁家，”“别……”“然后让他送你回去。”  
三个人怀着不同的心情打了一小时斗地主后孔令辉被送到刘国梁家，飞船上只剩下阎森和王励勤。  
“卧室在哪？”王励勤趴在桌子上，下巴抵着桌沿。  
阎森朝身后指了指，“你现在睡觉？”  
“莫名其妙遇上了沃贡人，睡前听他念了一小时的诗，巴别鱼卡在耳朵里扯都扯不出来。”王励勤听起来有气无力。他使出所有的力气去让眼皮抬起来，却也只能露出一条缝，于是索性闭上眼睛。  
阎森笑了，上扬的嘴角抿成一条线，“那结果到底是沃贡人不念了还是你把巴别鱼扯出来了？”  
“我把巴别鱼扯出来了。”王励勤像是王皓附身，说话时双唇几乎不分开，但话又没有王皓说得那样清楚，“他不念之后我还是睡不着，满脑子都是沃贡人念的诗。”  
“就那么听了一个小时的诗你也真是惨。”阎森笑得更厉害了。过了一会儿，王励勤依旧没有回应。阎森站起身，摸了一把他的头顶，“起来了，不要在这儿睡。”  
王励勤抓住停留在他头顶的手，坐直身体，拉到跟前攥着指尖。阎森反握住王励勤的手掌，将他从椅子上拉起，空的那只手做出让椅子退回桌底的手势。王励勤闭着双眼，任由阎森从他背后扶着他的胯部将他推入卧室。阎森看着躺在床上的瘦高个，摇摇头，走回主舱室。  
一觉醒来，王励勤被告知飞船已经停在了自己家楼顶上，他问阎森过了多久，阎森说也没多久，王励勤不信，阎森说没关系看他睡太香不想叫他起床。王励勤露出微笑，没再说什么。  
阎森再一次走入王励勤家中，桌子上的杂乱程度和他记忆中大多数时候都一样。他看了每一个摆满东西的桌子，连毛巾的影子都没看到。考虑到这几天家里有人来过，王励勤和阎森只好一一打电话，有人表示震惊，有人送来安慰，有人出谋划策，还有人久久不接电话并且在认真听了王励勤的问题后回答一个“没”字便挂断了电话，但所有人都表示没有看到阎森的毛巾也没有拿错，毕竟毛巾这么重要的东西，谁会拿错呢？然而王励勤决定还是挑个最近的大家都空闲的日子当面好好问一问，看在毛巾的份上，阎森也只好同意。  
这次和往常没有太大差别，除了阎森偶尔会想起自己毛巾遗失这件事因而焦虑起来，别人的毛巾也不会总是放在自己的手边，所以这时候他只好喊王励勤帮他拿毛巾，而第一天夜里洗澡的时候，他甚至连浴巾都忘了拿。

王励勤躺在沙发上看最新的电影，电影讲了一个地球由涡虫主导，奴役人类的故事。故事进行到高潮部分，王励勤突然听到阎森在喊自己。他按下暂停，穿着拖鞋走到浴室门口，门向右滑开。“关门。”阎森迅速对着门喊道。  
“紧张什么。”王励勤的声音带着笑意，“怎么了？”  
“忘记拿毛巾了。”王励勤想起当年自己总是会喊阎森帮忙拿毛巾，阎森则总是会在一分钟内便拿着毛巾出现。  
“等会儿。”说完王励勤走进卧室，翻出前两天刚刚放回去的浴巾，搭在肩上。  
门再次在他走近的时候打开了，这次阎森没有阻拦它。王励勤凭借身高优势将毛巾扔在了阎森的头顶上，得到了对方的一个白眼。阎森拿毛巾胡乱擦着头发，王励勤站在一旁盯着他，没有要离开的意思。阎森笑着问他，“干嘛盯着我看？”王励勤没有回答。阎森只好背对着他，开始擦身体。毛巾突然被扯走，阎森险些没站稳，他扭头看，王励勤的脖颈出现在眼前。  
“干脆再洗一次澡吧。”说完王励勤把毛巾甩到置物架上，重新打开水阀，弯下腰吻上了脸上写满懵字的阎森。  
从头淋下的水让阎森被擦得朝向四面八方的头发又重新变得贴服，王励勤的头发也塌了下来，上衣和短裤很快被浸湿。他将手伸到阎森身前，握住他那还未硬起的阴茎，就着流水套弄起来。阎森发出了低沉又短促的呻吟，他在王励勤的怀里动了动，以便获得更好的接吻角度。  
没多久阎森就退开了，王励勤疑惑地看着他，“脖子酸。”  
王励勤又露出他那标志的月牙笑容，他松开手，站直身体。比大腿根长不了多少的运动短裤包在身上，两腿之间鼓囊囊的，上衣也贴在身上，胸前的突起十分明显。阎森看着自己的男朋友这样子站在莲蓬头底下，感觉自己胯间那东西跳动了两下。但接下来对方的举动就不再是让它跳动那么简单了。王励勤脱掉上衣和短裤，扔进一旁的洗衣机里，接着跪坐在地上。他抬头看了一眼阎森，然后握住阎森的阴茎，含住了顶端。没有套弄的那只手则抚摸着阎森的大腿。  
阎森低头看着他，看着他那张嘴包含住自己，觉得自己差不多完全硬了。接着他感受到了舌头在自己阴茎顶端的运动，王励勤的舌面在顶端打了一个个无序的圈，舌尖在马眼处来回快速移动着，又抵住马眼，双唇一吸，阴茎从嘴里滑出来。他侧过头，用双唇和舌头爱抚它，由外至内，他一直都微抬着头，对上阎森的目光。阎森记得当初他们刚在一起那会儿，这种时候王励勤总会看着他没多久就害羞地别开视线，想起那种目光，感受着对方的温度，对方的抚摸，阎森忍不住念着他的名字，“大力……”平常说话便总在吸气的阎森现在说两个字都气息不足。  
“在想什么呢？”王励勤一只手揉捏着阎森的阴囊，另一边则用手指在他的大腿根内侧来回轻抚。  
阎森喘着气，“以……以前的你……”他靠在浴室的墙壁上，王励勤家里没有使用新材料，而是用了传统的瓷砖，阎森的身后感受着和身前不一样的刺激。  
“难道现在的我就不好吗？”王励勤一边问，一边将手挪到阴茎上套弄着。  
“都好都好，”阎森迅速回应，“我都喜欢。”他深吸一口气，“只要是你我就喜欢。”  
“我也一样。”王励勤说完后便含住了阎森。轻抚腿部的手也转到背后捏着臀部。  
阎森张开嘴，大口吸气，他伸出手，覆在王励勤的后颈上，低头看着他的动作。  
王励勤扶着阎森的腰，简单粗暴的吞吐着阴茎。他的手放到胯间，开始套弄自己的阳具。一时间王励勤好只能听到花洒喷水的声音，还有自己喉咙间发出的呻吟，但当他控制住自己以后，就能听到阎森的喘气声。  
阎森逐渐控制不住自己腰上的动作，扣着王励勤的后脑，开始在他口中冲撞。王励勤险些被呛到，但还是没有阻止阎森，而是任由他操着自己这张嘴，并且加快了自己手上的速度。  
阎森觉得自己下体有些胀，王励勤也没再扶他的腰，而是捏着他的阴囊，并且加快了自己脑袋移动的速度。阎森感觉自己快要到了，他喊着王励勤的名字，抓住他的头发，几下之后，射在了王励勤的嘴里。  
王励勤将白色黏液悉数吞下，自己也随后到了高潮。  
从高潮的余韵中恢复后，王励勤手上的精液已经被完全冲净，他抓住阎森的手臂，将他拉到跟前，亲吻他的嘴唇。阎森尝到了咸腥的味道。

几天之后，大家都来到了王励勤家里，除了前两天出现过的人，还有这些人捎带的人，比如凑巧和许昕在一起的马龙张继科。王励勤和阎森讨论了一会儿，决定去周围的饭馆吃饭，结果去了两家都爆满，只好打道回府。王励勤被禁止进厨房，当然这是在饭前，你不能指望一个连菜都不会切的人会对做饭有什么帮助。本该阎森一人包下所有菜肴，但陈玘溜进厨房炒了一盘鸡蛋，许昕见状也跑进厨房炒了一盘土豆丝，差点将盐当作白糖，好在被阎森即使制止。就这样，这次本该被阎森包办的晚饭变成了大家展示的平台，但王励勤还是被阎森挡在外面。  
大家吃饭的时候喝着酒聊着天，谈起最近发生的趣事，或是互相爆一些黑料，再顺便评价一下各自做的菜，比如为什么土豆丝有各种奇怪的味道同时还很甜。酒过三巡后阎森问出了自己在意的问题，但得到的答案没有任何变化，即使是那些答应会再检查一下自己的毛巾的人也是一样。阎森突然变得十分焦虑，这是正常的反应，王励勤捏了捏他的右手，但没有任何作用。阎森看了他一眼后，仰头喝下一杯酒，毕竟《指南》没有告诉你毛巾遗失了该怎么办。  
王励勤握住他的手，思考了一会儿，决定任由阎森借酒消愁，但应该换一种方法。他拍拍阎森的手背，说：“你先喝慢点，我这儿有好东西。”然后暂时离席打了一通电话。“待会有泛银河系含漱爆破液啊，大家可以喝慢点。”  
大家反应基本都是“不早说”，然后充满期待，八卦都变得更加起劲。阎森那张写满忧愁的脸上则是闪现了一丝喜悦，双眼也发亮。王励勤觉得自己做得挺对的。  
饭后有打游戏的打球的也有消失不见的，躺在沙发上还未睡去的阎森好奇他们怎么还能够瞄准球，王励勤则因为家里的洗碗机前两天刚坏不得不亲自洗碗。许昕就坐在另一边的沙发上打游戏，他的手边摆着两天毛巾，由于酒精的原因，阎森看到它们也没有觉得特别慌张。他侧过身，看着屏幕，突然有人从前面走过。  
“张继科别挡着屏幕了。”  
“我拿下毛巾。”他的声音醉醺醺的。  
阎森循着声音看向他们，张继科拿起一条叠得整整齐齐的毛巾，打算离开，却被许昕抢下来，力道很大，然后许昕将另一条没那么整齐的毛巾递给他，“这是你的。”摊开的毛巾从自己眼前晃过，他觉得有些眼熟，于是迅速从沙发上坐起，“继科你等等。”  
张继科茫然地看着自己手上的毛巾再次被抢走。他看着阎森盯着毛巾的一角，看着他将毛巾凑到眼前仔细检查。“这是我的，你看这个角缝了一个很小的‘森’字。”张继科拿到眼前看了一眼，果然有个很小的“森”字，“缝太小看习惯我都忘了。”张继科更加茫然地看着他，酒精让他反应十分迟钝。  
“大力我找着我毛巾了。”阎森一边朝厨房喊一边晃晃悠悠地朝那边走。  
张继科终于反应过来发生了什么事，许昕暂停了游戏，放下手柄笑嘻嘻地看着他。  
“那我毛巾呢？”


End file.
